metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:68.99.137.96
Welcome! Welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good tips for newcomers: *'Creating an Account:' **Creating an account is not necessary, but if you do, it has many advantages: **#It hides your numerical IP Address, which can be used under certain circumstances to break into your computer if a malicious user saw it. **#Since IP addresses change, getting a static username makes it easier for people to talk to you. Not to mention it's easier to greet Bob than 123.23.5.244 or 2001:0db8:85a3:0000:0000:8a2e:0370:7334. **#You get an individual Talk Page where other users can send messages to you. **#You can keep a "watchlist" of pages which will appear in a special page when they are edited. **#Registering is the first requirement to gaining special User Rights, such as rollbacker, administrator, and bureaucrat **#'Creating an account hides some of the ads'. **#You can set user preferences, including a skin, time zone, and a custom signature **There are some more benefits; a more complete list can be found here! **Best of all, creating an account is free and painless! You don't even need to supply your e-mail address! (although doing so would be highly recommended.) If you would like to create an account, click here to begin. However, if you still don't want an account, please take a moment to read the following policies and rules: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **the Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **Image Policy **The Help Desk **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — -- Hellkaiserryo12 (Talk) 21:15, 30 December 2010 Translations Hello. While I apprciate your work in translating the names of rooms into Japanese, I am unsure whether it is actually a good idea to do so, as we are an English-language wiki and usually only use Japanese names when English ones are entirely unavailable. Therefore, I would appreciate it if you refrained from adding Japanese names to any more pages for a few days, until other administrators and patrollers can review them. However, we do have a very large volume of Japanese annotations on Metroid: Other M concept art that we need to translate, as well as assorted other Japanese-only material. If you are interested, please tell me and I can direct you to them (some are accessible on the wiki and some from other sites, but there is no single list of untranslated material.) Regards, AdmiralSakai 21:53, January 7, 2011 (UTC) The higher-ups appear to have OK'd your page-name translations. Please feel free to continue adding more. I am really quite sorry for the interruption.--AdmiralSakai 15:54, January 9, 2011 (UTC)